


Do Not Alphasplain To Me

by Kokorokirei



Series: Alphasplain [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, jerking off, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Asami has had a rough day dealing with egotistical Alphas. Korra helps her vent her frustrations:”Enter me.” I commanded. Korra didn’t disobey me. Tonight was my night, my control, and my authority.





	Do Not Alphasplain To Me

Fuck. Just fuck. I hate days like these. I hate these days where I am forced to be reminded that I am an Omega. Just...fuck.

I took off my high heels the moment I entered the house. I groaned as my feet are released from their confines. I can hear the television playing from the living room and the soft scraping of wood being carved with a small knife. Korra is home.

“Welcome home!” My Alpha calls out to me. There is a cheerfulness in her tone. I can imagine her smiling from her favorite chair with wood carvings all over her. The thought makes me smile as well. “I have dinner in the microwave so all you need to do is heat it up.”

“Okay, thank you.” I say. My voice is weary. I think she can detect it because I can hear her getting up from the chair. I was already making my way to the kitchen so she makes a beeline towards it. I open the microwave and there is pesto pasta set on a plate. I smile at Korra’s consideration but my stomach wasn’t in the mood to eat. Especially not after what I dealt with today, I really do not think I want to eat my frustrations away.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on the back of my neck. I let out a moan as I felt the cool lips linger on my heated skin. Korra lets out a hum and she says, “Did something happen at work?”

My anger spikes at the question. It wasn’t aimed at Korra. It was aimed at those privileged Alphas that continued to interrupt me at the meeting. They would ask me condescending questions to purposely make me look stupid. My eyebrows furrow at the thought, replaying the events in my head. I say, “Yes, I had to deal with a bunch of Alphas thinking they were better than me.”

Korra sighed, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Asami. That must have been horrible to deal with. Do you want to talk about it?”

My heart beams at Korra’s genuine concern. Spirits, she always makes me swell with pride. I’m so lucky to have her as my Alpha. I turn around, clasping one of Korra’s hands. I raise an eyebrow, giving Korra a suggestive look. “I do want to talk about it but I would also like to work off some steam.”

It took Korra a second but she understood what I meant. A faint blush arose on her cheeks as she nervously chuckled. “Anything for you, Asami.”

I gave her a kiss, smiling into it. Then I said, “If it is okay with you, I want to have most of the control tonight.”

I wanted Korra to have a chance to back out if she wasn’t in the mood. The Alpha pondered my words for a second and she said, “Like I said, Asami, anything for you.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, looking into her blue eyes. She nodded with determination.

“Yes, I’m sure. You can have the control tonight. You have my consent.” Korra says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled at my Alpha before guiding her to the bedroom. I didn’t waste time. I barely remember if I took all of our clothes off or if Korra did. It was a blur. We might have helped each other. I had Korra relax on the bed. She lay down on the sheets, her back against the abundance of pillows we have. I climbed on top of her. I reached over to the bedside drawer and took out a lube bottle. I poured a generous amount on my hand, then wrapping it around Korra’s limp cock. It sprang into motion the moment I touched it. Korra lets out a small hiss from feeling the cold lube touch her heated length.

“Today, I had a meeting.” I started to say, slowly pumping Korra. She nods as she groans, biting her lower lips. “It went somewhat well until after the meeting where I was approached by a small group of Alphas. Most of them were men but there was a couple of female Alphas.”

I ran my fingers across the tip and over the slit. It made Korra buck her hips. She hisses but the end of her lips are curled upwards. “Don’t tell me they wanted to lecture you.” She says.

“Worse. They wanted to put me in my place.” I said. I jerked the cock with slow pumps. Sometimes I alternated between slow and fast, watching the way Korra reacted. When I went slow, she lets out soft pants. When I went fast, she groans and bucks her hips. “They basically told me that an Omega like me should have had an Alpha representing me. They said it would’ve made me more credible, apparent-fucking-lee.”

“What?” Korra says, honestly shocked that an Alpha had the audacity to tell me that. “Are they out of their minds? You’re Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries.”

“My title meant nothing to them.” I growled. I tighten my grip on Korra’s cock. The cock throbbed in my hand. I can feel the heat growing. My other hand rubbed against my Alpha’s thighs, feeling the muscles tighten each time I pumped her cock. Korra lets out a pleased whine. “You like that, baby?”

“Yeah.” Korra gasp. I squeeze the tip of the cock. The slit oozed a thick amount of wetness and my mouth watered for a taste. “Spirits, if only they knew what you could do with your hands.”

“Well, they won’t because I wouldn’t touch their crusty dicks even if they begged me.” I said with a smirk. Korra whines as I slid my fingers up and down the raging cock. I started to suck on the tip, making Korra’s eyes roll upwards.

“They should’ve kept their mouths shut.” Korra groans. I let go of her cock from my mouth, increasing my pace with my hand. Jerking off the entire length, I could feel Korra twitch in my hand.

“One of them had the balls to tell me that I would be better off popping babies.” I growl, digging my fingers into the slippery cock. Not enough to hurt Korra. My Alpha smiles at the sensation and purrs.

Korra’s hands dug into the bedsheets as she snarls, “Fuck! Spirits, Asami, I don’t know how you came home without any blood.”

“I don’t start fights, baby.” I said. Korra’s cock was twitching like crazy. I knew she had to be edgingly close. “I know you would put them in their place.”

“Oh yes, Asami. Anything to defend my Omega.” Korra groans, biting her lower lip.

“I’m your Omega.” I say. “You love it when your Omega jerks you off.”

Korra nods her head. “Spirits, I’m going to cum.”

I smile, watching my Alpha come undone for me. “Cum, baby. Cum for me.”

Korra lets out a groan before her cock spurted out heavy amounts of cum all over my hands and landing on my upper chest. Some of Korra’s cum landed on my lower lips where I tasted my Alpha’s essence. I released her cock and it limped over her thigh, exhausted. I climbed over her body and gave her butterfly kisses along her neck.

Korra hums as I give her affection. “Thank you for the kisses. You’re so sweet.”

“Of course, baby.” I say, running my hands along her toned stomach.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with those Alphas. They have no right to disrespect you just because you’re an Omega.” Korra assures me, running a hand through my long hair.

“They didn’t just disrespect me, they invalidated you when I told them that I had an Alpha wife after they assumed I have a Beta spouse.” I sadly say, the memory ignited my anger again. I remember their mocking gaze at me, looking down at me like I was a piece of meat. Korra snarls, anger at the Alphas that threaten her dominance. “While there is nothing wrong with having a Beta spouse, I felt like they were trying to insinuate that I wouldn’t be able to have an Alpha mate unless the Alpha was...useless.”

“Did they really say the word ‘useless’?” Korra growls, her lips curled in a snarl. I nodded my head sadly.

“They just don’t know.” I assured Korra, kissing along her cheek. “They don’t know how well you can ram into my tight pussy.”

“Spirits, Asami.” Korra groaned, most of her anger washing away as her cock twitch at the thought of being shoved into a tight wet hole.

I hum against Korra’s ear. “Wouldn’t you want to prove them wrong? Show them how well you can use this huge cock of yours?”

Korra nodded her head, fueling her ego. She has a proud look on her face and it makes my heart beam. I lay on my back and pull Korra on top of me. My Alpha growled possessively as she lingers on top of me. “They have no idea what you can do to me, Asami.”

“Show me, Korra.” I said, suggestively gazing into blue eyes. “Show me what you can do to me. Fuck me until I can barely walk tomorrow.”

Korra respond with a deep snarl as her teeth dug right into my neck. I respond with a loud gasp. My hands are clawing Korra’s back, drawing light red marks. Korra is grinding her hips, her semi-erected cock jabbing near my entrance. It was an act of showing off, proving how big she was. I felt the tip slide in between the folds of my sex, making me whine at the sheer size of it. I ached for her.

“Enter me.” I commanded. Korra didn’t disobey me. Tonight was my night, my control, and my authority.

The tip of Korra’s cock slipped inside, creating that delicious stretch. I moaned as Korra continued to push slowly as to not hurt me. I tighten my legs around her waist, using the heel of my foot to urge her along. She did not disappoint me.

“Fuck!” I cry out as Korra’s entire length was pushed inside of me. I bit my lower lip as the stretch was feeding into my carnal desires. “Fuck me, Korra. Show me how Alphas really fuck their Omegas.”

Korra growls as she places her hands along my ribs, gaining a controlling grip. She pulls out her cock halfway before slamming back in. The bed jerks as she thrust her way inside and I happily moan out loud. Oh, how I wish those Alpha jerks could see me now. They would be groveling in the sidelines, jealousy filling their oppressive hearts.

Korra slams her cock deep inside of me, making me scream. It was like I was being split apart but I wanted it. I whimper as Korra dug her fingers into my waist, relentlessly fucking me. Each thrust, she puts more power into it and I know I will be sore tomorrow. I guarantee it.

I smile as the tip of her cock rams into me. I was so satisfied. I could feel my incoming orgasm build quickly and I purposely squeezed down on Korra’s cock to intensify the sensation of her length rubbing against my walls. Korra lets out a groan when I do that.

“Ah, Korra! You’re fucking amazing.” I cry out. It was particularly loud and pretty direct. There was no one to hear it but I like to imagine that if those pesky Alphas heard me, they would feel inferior upon my Alpha. My Alpha is the best and she is not ‘useless’ at all. “Your cock is fucking me so well.”

Korra lets out a huff that silently say, ‘Fuck yeah my cock is that good’. She growls, “Only your Omega pussy deserves this cock.”

Korra was getting into it and I laugh out loud like how one would laugh at someone hating on them. “Cum into me, Korra! I only want your cum inside of me.”

That was the last straw. Korra lets out a wail as her cock explodes with her essence. I felt the liquid coat my inner walls, splashing against it over and over. I moan happily as she pours into me, quenching the anger of my day. Korra’s hips gives me a few lazy thrust before she lowers herself on top of me. She lets out heavy pants as she comes down from her high. I splatter her with kisses, leaving red kiss marks all over her face.

“Are you okay?” I asked. She nods her head.

“Yeah, that was amazing.” She sighs.

“I’m glad. I’m sorry I used you to vent out my frustrations.”

“Honestly, that was the most mind blowing orgasm I ever had.” Korra said with excitement. “Man, those Alphas need to piss you off more.”

I laughed out loud, giving Korra a playful smack on her back. “Next time, I’ll just invite you to the office so you can show them a thing or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my smutty bullshit~~~ Now what should I write for Kuvopal.....
> 
> UPDATE: “Walking on Air” is my kuvopal story so it you like the ship, please check it out. If you don’t, then ignore this. Thank you!
> 
> You can contact me on tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


End file.
